ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Nuevo Negative 10: Eon's Revenge
Nuevo Negative 10: Eon's Revenge 'is 47th episode of Ben 10: Alien Alliance and the first part of the Season finale of Season 2. Eon has summoned the most evil creatures of the cross time to kill Ben, instead of capturing like before. These are the villains that are fought by Ben's counterpart and have more then reason to hate him. Plot Ben watches in horror as the 10 villains appears. He quickly transforms in Ultimate Way Big, skipping Way Big in the process and charges. Even being the ultimate warrior, Ultimate Way Big is no match for the combined power of the 10. He quickly grabs Vilgax and slams him in the ground but got his fingers burned by Blight's nuclear fire breath. The gorgon tries to turn him in stone but he's able to escape such fate. As he makes himself ready to uses his cosmic beam, Nosferatu interferes with a rain of dark spires. Ben falls down and creates a hole, the seize of the Grand Canyon. Kevin 11,000 (in his human form) attacks Gwen and Kevin, despising the latter because his friendship with Ben. Using several alien based attacks and with the help of the owlman, he put up a good fight. Ternion attacks Ben as he left the crater and Genocide hits him with a de-evolution beam, turning him in the smaller Way Big. Ben tries to go head on with Genocide by transforming in Humungousaur but is easily defeated by the twin guns of Genocides shield. Eon commands Kevin 11,000 and The owlman to cease their attack on Gwen and Kevin and concentrate their powers on Ben. "There will be time left to kill those two later, first little Ben." Ben nods at Gwen and transforms in The Omen. Creating a wormhole to Earth, he has escaped the 10, knowing that they would follow him and give Gwen, Cretox and Kevin to come with a plan. As he arrives on a building, he watches the skyline of the New Bellwood. Ben senses the villains near town and turns in Man-Bat, are The NN10 watching for him. Kevin 11,000 looks at Ultimate Blight: "Are you sure that the boy have traveled to this dump city?" "Sure, we will find him, we just have to split up. I and Nosferatu take the harbor. Ternion and Genocide, you take Downtown. Vilgax and Medusa take the industrial region. Kevin, you and the Owlman take the sky! And at last Cynox and Eon, you take the rest of the city." "Since when are you the leader, Blight!" Blight fires at Eon, mortally wounding the latter before returning to the rest: "Anymore questions?" They start what they are told leaving Eon behind and start searching. Unknown to them, Ben is watching them, deciding to take out first Nosferatu and Ultimate Blight. But before he can take on them, he has some questions first. He lands as Man-Bat before the mortally wounded Eon and asks him how he did return. Eon replied with go to hell! Man-Bat isn't impressed and grabs Eon by a side and squeze it with his claws. Eon screams from the agony and starts to tell as Ben loses his grip. Eon tells him that he was summoned by Athem, Monstrosity and Powerhouse in an attempt to free Exodia. He made a deal with Animo's minions that he would free Exodia and manipulated The Seal of Exodia. Later Exodia could escape. In the harbor, Nosferatu and Ultimate Blight are watching at a giant cruiseship: "You know Nosferatu, on this day a cruiseship was destroyed by a powerful nuclear creature, in this same harbor. For 10 years I have been searching for the one responsible, since it wasn't me who destroyed it. But I think I finally understand what have happened." Ultimate Blight creates a huge whip created of nuclear energy and strikes at the ship, slashing it in half after which it explodes. Ben divebombs at Ultimate Blight but is grabbed in mid-air by a mysterious black creature. Nosferatu and Ultimate Blight turns around, Nosferatu complementing the other with his plan, as the Owlman haves a dogfight with Ben. The battle continues as the Owlman dive in on Man-Bat and let him crash through the window of an office window from the company Macrosoft. They claw at each other through the building, till Ben turns into NinjAvian and throws the Owlman against the wall. But before he can make use of his advantage, a huge red claw grabs him and pulls him through the floor. Kevin 11,000 hangs outside the building and was able to grab Ben and pulls him away from the Owlman before throws him out. Vilgax uses a lash to grab Ben, slams him in the ground before throwing him inside the reception hall of the Macrosoft building. Ternion levels the building with savage strike. "Is he…?" "Not before we have found a body, Owlman." Cynox replied as he walks over the ruins of the building. He got attacked by Ben as Ultimate Spidermonkey and the two evolved arachnachimps are fighting to the death. Blight orders the others to not interfere within the battle. Cynox nearly defeats Ben but is knocked away by the latter and receives some serious damage as Ben starts to pummel in the ground. Medusa tries to interfere but by gazing Ben but accidentally gaze Cynox. But before Ben can break the statue, Genocide uses the guns on his back, combined with the twin guns on his shield and his arm to kill Ben. Medusa have freed Cynox as Ben counters the attacks by using a new Ultimate form, Ultimate Heatblast. He fires at Genocide but he counters it with his shield before grabbing and smash him against trhough wall. A shadow behind him grabs his neck and smashes to another wall in the alley but this time without breaking through it. This shadow seems to be Nosferatu. Cornered the most deadly opponents he ever faced, Ultimate Heatblast transforms back to Ben. This time it is Genocide who does the talking: "Quite impressive. You put up a good fight but of all people you should have known, this wasn't possible to prevent. But hey, we will be merciful and grant you with the peace of eternal rest!" But before they can strike Ben is called by Gwen: "It's ready!" He glanced before disappearing without transforming. "How is that possible!" Nosferatu watches at the sky and says: "He's back to Turrawusta, more likely. We shouldn't have underestimate Gwen!" On Turrawusta, Ben, seemingly completely healed, raises his Ultimatrix as the other wielders follow his example: Gwen 10, Gwen 10,000, Seth 10, a military and a british Ben 10 and the three Ben 10, 000 (Alternate timeline: 30 years old and 42 years old and Ben's current future). "It's hero time!" Aliens Used *Heatblast (First Re-appearance) 200px-Heatblast-UA-EP23.png|'Heatblast Man-Bat pic 2.jpg|'Man-Bat' NinjAvian.png|'NinjAvian' OMEN.png|'The Omen' Ultimate Heatblast (Patchman updated).png|'Ultimate Heatblast' 0007 UltimateSpiderMonkey.jpg|'Ultimate Spidermonkey' Ultimate_Way_Big.png|'Ultimate Way Big' *Man-Bat *NinjAvian *The Omen *Ultimate Heatblast (First Appearance) *Ultimate Spidermonkey (First Re-appearance) *Ultimate Way Big (First Re-appearance) Characters *Ben *Cretox *Gwen *Kevin Villains *Nuevo Negative 10 Cynox.png|'Cynox' Eonua.png|'Eon' Vasteel_Heart___Genocide_by_KaijuSamurai.jpg|'Genocide' 649px-KEVIN_11,000.png|'Kevin 11,000' Medusa.png|'Medusa' Nosferatu.jpg|'Nosferatu' Ternion.png|'Ternion' Owlman.jpg|'Owlman' Ultimate Blight.png|'Ultimate Blight' Vilgax_future.png|'Vilgax 2.0' **Cynox **Eon **Genocide **Kevin 10,000 **Medusa **Nosferatu **Ternion **The Owlman **Ultimate Blight **Vilgax 2.0 Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Alliance